Wherever You Will Go
by ARaZhi
Summary: Set during Hanamichi's sophomore year. Will they make it to the Inter High? Will the new players be good enough to fill the positions left by Akagi, Mitsui, and Kogure? What happened to Rukawa that caused him to be so cold?


Note: Those in /.. ../ are the characters' thoughts.

**Wherever You Will Go  
by ARaZhi**

**Chapter 1**

The silence in the room was shattered by the sudden ringing of the alarm clock. A soft grunt was heard from beneath the covers and a pale arm reached out for the clock, causing it to shut off and tumble to the floor.

Rukawa Kaede turned face up on his bed and yawned. He looked up at the ceiling and fought to keep his eyes open.

Another school day. Go to school. Sleep in class. Go to basketball practice. Practice some more. Go home. Sleep. That was his routine. Somewhere in between that packed schedule he manages to squeeze in eating. No need to take notes, some girls whose names he doesn't even known gives him copies of their notes. Besides, he hardly studies those notes, they're usually covered with hearts and written on perfumed paper that gives him a headache. Kogure-sempai's and Ayako-sempai's old notes are much better. He even found a very interesting sketch of a sleeping Ryota-sempai on Ayako's notebook.

He got up, spent a couple of minutes stretching and several more doing push-ups. His room was almost immaculately clean, probably because he hardly spend enough time on his room to mess it up. Except for the bed, his bed was a mess but he never bothered to fix it because the housekeeper will come to tidy it up later. On his desk were two stacks of books, barely touched. The last time he cracked open a book was when he had to retake the exams to be allowed to join the Inter-High basketball tournament. Beside the books are heaps of cds and tapes, on top of which is his Sony walkman. Near the door is his school bag, containing more basketball gear than school things.

Finishing his pushups, he got up and picked up his battered alarm clock. He placed it on his bedside table and picked up a framed photograph. His twelve-year old self smiled up at him. On the picture beside him stood eleven-year old Mai, she was grinning as she shows off the trophy they won on the two-on-two competition.

Kaede sighed and placed the picture back on the table. He missed her a lot. He'd been bitter when her family moved away. Both of them hated being separated from each other because they've always been together since they were little. But they didn't have a choice. Kaede had to remain in Japan with his father. And Mai had to go to America with her family.

/Just a few more years and I'll be number one in Japan. Afterwards, I can go to America, join the NBA, and look for Mai./

He went to the kitchen, only to find the fridge empty of anything resembling breakfast. /Great. Just great./ He sighed. He'll just have to eat one of the lunches that girls give to him for breakfast. /I hope they won't wait until lunchtime before giving me the lunch they packed./ Since eight grade, he stopped bringing his own food because there's always at least two girls who'd give him lunch. Once, in nine grade, the food was enough to feed the whole basketball team, including their coach.

He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down everything he could think of that he wants to eat. The housekeeper will do the groceries later. He looked over the grocery list, he forgot tofu. His father likes tofu. But he hardly comes home, so there's no need to get any.

After a quick shower, he went to get his bike. He switched on his walkman and rode off. Unfortunately, the loud music isn't enough to keep him awake. Two yawns later, Kaede was once again asleep.

~*~

Hidaka Maira pedalled her new bike faster. /I'm going to be late for class! K'so! And I still don't know where Shohoku is!/ 

Today is her first day in Shohoku High. The day have barely started and already a lot of things have gone wrong. First, she woke up late. Whoever said six hours of sleep is enough should be hanged for lying. Second, jet lag. She just arrived in Japan yesterday night from California. The flight was long and tiring. Trying to adjust to the new time zone is making everything worse.

If that wasn't enough, the uniform is simply awful. Why did they have to wear uniforms anyway? Back in California there was no need for uniforms! Maira isn't comfortable in the short skirt her mother nearly forced her to wear.

Maira yawned and forced herself to think positive as she blew a wayward strand of black hair off her face. /All this would be so much better if I knew where.../

WHAM!

"ITAIII!" Maira exclaimed as something rammed her from behind. She lost balance and fell hard on her side.

"K'so! That HURT!" she looked up and glared at the thing that rammed her---another bike. The bike with its owner veered off the road and hit a tree, throwing the biker off the bike.

"Hmp. Serves you right. Do'aho."

Maira grabbed her bike and stomped over the fallen biker. /I'm going to give this baka a piece of my mind./

~*~

Rukawa Kaede's dreams of dunking the winning basket in the NBA championships was shattered as he hit something. Hard.

/K'so. I fell off the bed again./ He thought sleepily while he massage his head. Ouch.

"Are you blind or just plain stupid? Why did you ram me like that? Who do you think you are? You don't own the street! Baka!"

Rukawa blinked his eyes open. Three identical dark-haired girls are glaring at him. All of them are speaking at once in the same tone of voice.

"Who let you in my room?" he mumbled, still rubbing his forehead which hit the floor.

"Baka!" The three girls hit him on the head.

"Itai! What did you do that for?" The hit somehow cleared his head. He realized the girl in front of him is only one and he's not on his bedroom. /K'so./ He fell asleep while biking.

"What have you got to say for yourself? Hm?" A pair of green eyes glared at him.

Rukawa ignored the unknown girl, stood up and grabbed his bike. He looked down at the girl in front of him. She's tall. Taller than Miyagi Ryota. But he still towers over her by at least five inches.

She didn't flinch at his apparent height advantage and glared *up* at him. He gazed back at the girl, icily noting the Shohoku uniform. /She must be new./ She has a lot of nerve to talk to him that way. Most girls just at the sight of him blush before backing off. 

He blinked his eyes, silently willing her to go away. Unfortunately, she's still there.

"Kaede? Rukawa Kaede?" she suddenly asked.

Rukawa's heart stopped. Could it be her? After four years... Could it really be her?

"Maira?" /I almost didn't recognize her!/

Maira grinned. "Got it in one! For a moment there I thought you wouldn't recognize me! Am I glad to see you! Of course, your ramming me wasn't so nice..."

A rare smile touched his lips. Still as talkative as ever. And how could he forget her? She's his best friend. His partner in crime. His basketball trainer. And his first kiss...

Maira laughed, "You haven't changed. The cat still has your tongue, ne?"

"Gomen. We had practice yesterday and I needed sleep..."

Maira arched one eyebrow.

"Fine. So I always sleep, in class, in the gym, on my bike..."

"I should have known," Maira's eyes smiled up at him with amusement. "You're the only one crazy enough to actually fall asleep on his bike and be conscious the next minute to make excuses about it."

"When did you get back?" he asked as they began walking, his bike was once again too messed up to ride.

"Yesterday. Tousan was promoted to president of their company here," Maira looked at him apologetically, "I'm so sorry I stopped writing, Kaede-kun..."

"Don't worry about it. I know you don't like writing any more than I do," Rukawa smiled at his childhood friend. /She's really back. K'so. Why can't I think of anything better to say? What if she doesn't like me anymore? Not that she ever liked me like me. We made it clear that the kiss we had when we were twelve was for experimental purposes only. But that doesn't change the fact that I.../

"Kaede!"

"Stop poking me!" Rukawa complained, rubbing his arm.

"I will if you'd pay attention! I've been trying to ask you the same question for the past minute but you're not answering. I'll be late for class and I've got to find Shohoku!"

"You're going to Shohoku?" the question left his mouth before he could stop it. /Do'aho. Of course she's going to Shohoku. She's wearing the Shohoku uniform! Baka. Baka./ "Er, that's where I'm going."

"Really? That's great!" Maira grinned.

Rukawa felt his smiled broaden. "Are you here to stay?" he asked quietly. /Say yes! Say yes!/

"Hai."

It took all of Rukawa's willpower to stop himself from jumping up in joy. Four years of waiting have paid off. Just this morning he believed the only way he could see her again was if he got accepted in the NBA. Now that she's back, he's more willing to take Anzai-sensei's advice of being number one in Japan first before going to America.

Maira grinned at him, "What have I missed so far? What have you been doing lately?"

"There's basketball..."

Maira rolled her eyes, "*Other* than basketball..."

"There's school..."

"Uh-huh."

"That's it."

"What? I was gone for four years and all you did was go to school and play basketball? What about friends? Girlfriends?"

Rukawa shook his head.

"Why?"

"You talk too much, have I ever told you that?"

"I have to talk enough for the both of us, don't I?"

Rukawa nodded, unable to find anything to say. "Here we are. Shohoku High. You'll be a freshman?"

"Iie. I'm a sophomore. Class 2."

Rukawa blinked, "What? But you're a year younger than I am!"

"I took an exam and they said they'll place me in the sophomore class. Are you my classmate?" she looked up at him hopefully.

"No. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll meet new friends soon. Come on, we're already late. I'll show you to your class and I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

They stopped in front of Class 2-2 and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Good luck not that you'll need it."

"Believe me, I will need it. See you lunch?"

Rukawa nodded. "I'll come here lunchtime."

"And you'll tell me everything about you that I've missed."

"And you'll..."

Rukawa's words were cut off when the sensei suddenly opened the door and glared at them. "What are you two standing there for? Off to class! Now!"

Rukawa and Maira sprang apart. Maira quickly ducked into the classroom. The sensei glared at Rukawa briefly before slamming the door at his face.

"Do'aho." Rukawa walked off to his class. Finally, something else to look forward to other than basketball.

~*~

"Have you heard about the new girl?"

"They say she's Rukawa-kun's girlfriend!"

"NOOOO!!!"

The other girls looked stricken at the thought of their Rukawa having a girlfriend.

"Rukawa-kun with a girlfriend?" Akagi Haruko whispered softly to herself. /That can't be right. Rukawa haven't shown any interest in anyone or anything except basketball.../ She looked at her sketch of chibi Rukawa and blushed.

"She's supposed to be in class 2-2."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I heard Rukawa is in class 2-2 having lunch with her."

"WHAT?"

Ru, Ka, Wa, and several other girls raced out of the classroom towards class 2-2.

~*~

"Kitsune has a girlfriend?" Sakuragi Hanamichi laughed. "That's really funny, Ryochin! Can you imagine him having a girlfriend? She'd freeze when he gets near her!"

"Believe it!" Miyagi Ryota replied, "Look!"

Hanamichi looked over the heads of the other students crowding around the door, trying to peek through the slightly open door.

There he is, the kitsune himself talking to a pretty girl with shoulder length jet black hair. Rukawa and the girl are sitted at the back of the room. Rukawa is leaning forward as his "girlfriend" looks at something on his forehead. Rukawa shook his head at whatever it was the girl said. Her concerned gaze is mirrored on Rukawa's face when he pointed to her knee. She waved her hand dismissively while her other hand reached for her lunch. 

In moments, Rukawa and his alleged girlfriend have split both their lunches in two and are happily eating while talking like they've known each other their whole lives.

"He's laughing and having a conversation with her!" Ryota said sounding a bit awed. "It must be love."

As soon as the words left Ryota's mouth Ru, Ka, and Wa turned and glared at the Shohoku captain.

Ryota took an involuntary step back. Before anyone can say anything else Ru, Ka, and Wa charged into the room.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Why are you having lunch with Rukawa-kun?"

"What right do you have to call him by his first name?"

All the three girls demanded at once.

Ryota and even Hanamichi couldn't help but pity Rukawa who looked like we wanted to sink to the floor in embarrassment.

"I'm Hidaka Maira," she turned to the three girls calmly, "and you are?"

Ru, Ka, and Wa started talking at the same time. Angry. Annoyed. Frustrated.

"I'm not Kaede's girlfriend. There. I've said it. Happy?"

Rukawa certainly did not look happy. His eyes have narrowed when Maira said she's not his girlfriend.

Ru, Ka, and Wa began talking again.

"Oh, for Kami's sake can't I have lunch with a guy and not have any of these complaints? He's not my boyfriend. End of discussion. Now, if you don't mind our food is getting cold."

Ru, Ka, and Wa looked like they wanted to say more but Maira's heated glare made them retreat.

"Thanks so much for saying nothing," Maira told Rukawa sarcastically. "And thank you for not telling me you have a groupie. I don't know which is worse, fighting off bullies or groupies." 

Rukawa sighed.

"And thank you for just sighing in response!" Maira rolled her eyes. "I sure hope none of that bunch will be your girlfriend because you deserve better."

"I'm not interested in any of them."

"Good for you! Because I'd rather walk in hot coals than see my best friend in the clutches of any of those airheads."

Ru, Ka, and Wa pushed past Ryota and Hanamichi. The three girls are still grumbling about "that bitch".

Ryota peered into the classroom, Rukawa and Maira are talking again and seem to have forgotten Rukawa's fans. Maira was quickly finishing off her lunch while Rukawa stared at her. Ryota's eyes narrowed. Could it be possible? Could Shohoku's icy ace player be in love?

~*~

"Do'aho," a very familiar voice from behind the closed doors of the gym.

Ryota winced as thoughts of Rukawa and Sakuragi fighting entered his mind. He is the captain of the team but he lacks Akagi's height and gori-punch which seems to be the only thing capable of controlling Sakuragi and Rukawa.

Ryota frowned, something is different with Rukawa's tone. It wasn't insulting. It was light, almost teasing. And more than just a bit affectionate.

"Baka," a somewhat familiar voice responded in the same tone as Rukawa's.

/Haruko? Nah, she's too nice to say something like that to Rukawa./ Then it clicked. Maira!

Ryota gingerly opened the door a bit. The gym was empty except for Rukawa and Maira who are engaged in a one-on-one game. Maira was wearing her uniform which was obviously making her uncomfortable.

"Stupid uniform! Time out!" she grumbled as she dropped the ball on the floor.

Ryota's jaw dropped open as Maira began to undress in front of Rukawa.

"Hurry up," Rukawa said, not bothering to look away.

Apparently, neither of them need to bother to look away. Underneath Maira's uniform is a pair of cycling shorts like the ones Ayako wears and a tanktop that shows her well-defined abs.

Ryota cheeks reddened. /What will Aya-chan thinks if she finds out I'm checking out other girls?/

The game restarted, after a couple of minutes, Maira have successfully shot two baskets. Rukawa seems to be holding back.

"Come on, Kaede, play seriously! I'm barely sweating! I want to see how much you've improved these past 4 years," Maira complained. "Don't bother being nice just because I've got jet lag." 

Rukawa smirked and with lightning quick reflexes, he passed Maira's defense. Maira quickly ran to catch up with him. They jumped at the same time, Maira trying to block, Rukawa trying to dunk.

/She's good./ Ryota was impressed. He rarely see girls who could jump that high.

But Rukawa's jump was considerably higher and he easily dunked the ball.

"Crap," Maira muttered as her feet touched the floor. "What did you eat to get that tall? I used to be taller than you!"

Rukawa grinned and tugged at Maira's ponytail. "Used to be. What's the score?"

"8 - 6. You win," Maira looked at Rukawa, "We'll have a rematch, Kaede. Just wait till I get used to this new time zone." She yawned.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest. I'll walk you home."

"Nah. I'll stay and watch you practice."

"You don't have to," Rukawa insisted but Ryota noticed that he wanted her to stay.

"I know I don't have to. But I want to."

~*~

Sakuragi Hanamichi and his four friends Mito Yohei, Takamiya, Noma, and Ookutsu are watching Rukawa's one-on-one with Maira.

"She's good," Yohei commented.

"I'm better than the two of them put together," Hanamichi told his friends. "I can take on those two anytime. I'm a tensai, remember?"

"Girls should wear clothes like that all the time," Hanamichi's fat friend said, "Look at that body," he let out a whistle.

Hanamichi hit his friend on the head, "Keep quiet!"

~*~

"Ho ho ho!" Coach Anzai appeared from behind another door. Ryota sweatdropped, was their coach eavesdropping on Rukawa and his friend as well?

"Coach Anzai," Rukawa greeted their coach.

Coach Anzai discreetly beckoned to Ryota.

/Yikes. He noticed my hiding place!/ Sweatdropping, Ryota slipped inside the gym as Rukawa introduced Maira to Coach Anzai. To Ryota's consternation, he realized Maira is taller than him.

"I've heard about you from a friend in Chicago. You were named best rookie and MVP in the State Championships. Correct?"

Maira blushed deep red, "Hai, sensei."

"Ah, Miyagi, will you be doing the tryouts today?"

"Yes, coach."

"Good. Good. Maira, would you like to stay? I'd like to hear your opinion of the team. I was told you coached a boy's basketball team in junior high?"

"You coached a *boy's* basketball team?" Ryota echoed.

Maira nodded, "They couldn't find anyone else after their coach left."

"I'm sure you did quite well considering you helped them win two regional championships."

Maira reddened further. "Thank you, sensei."

"Will you stay for the practice?"

"I'd love to, sir!"

"The rest of the team is here. Rukawa introduce your friend to the team. Maira, join me once you've met the them."

"Oi, kitsune, is she your girlfriend?" Hanamichi asked, loudly.

"Do'aho," Rukawa's reply now lacks the tone it had when the comment was directed at Maira.

"Maira, that do'aho is Sakuragi Hanamichi. For your sake stay away from him," Rukawa said, pointing at Hanamichi.

"What did you say?!" Hanamichi tried to charge Rukawa while Yohei and their three other friends tried to hold Hanamichi back.

"Do'aho," Rukawa answered Hanamichi, making sure he spoke each syllable clearly. Rukawa turned to Ryota, "Miyagi Ryota, current Shohoku captain. That's Ayako, team manager. Akagi Haruko, Ayako's assistant." Rukawa continued to point the other members of the team.

Maira noticed Hakuro blush when Kaede introduced her. /I never thought Kaede would have girls looking at him like that./ A giggle almost escaped her lips when she saw Miyagi staring at Ayako with hearts in his eyes.

"Nice meeting you, minna-san," Maira smiled at them and gave a small bow. "Just to clear up any misinformation, Kaede's *not* and will *not* be my boyfriend." She looked pointedly at Sakuragi and noted the relieved expression on Hakuro's face. Sakuragi, for some reason, seemed upset that she's not Rukawa's girlfriend. /Hm. I wonder.../

Rukawa's eyes once again narrow at the words "will not be my boyfriend".

Mitsui Hisashi suddenly appeared behind Ryota, "Does that mean you don't have a boyfriend and I can apply for that position?" Mitsui gave Maira his most charming smile.

Rukawa's eyes narrowed further.

Maira stared at Mitsui. She look stunned for a moment. But she quickly recovered and gazed at Mitsui coolly, "You're kidding, right?" Maira quickly excused herself and joined coach Anzai.

Rukawa looked at Mitsui, "What are you doing here?" he asked sounding a bit hostile.

"Oi. Show some respect."

"Sempai."

Mitsui shrugged, "Can't find anything better to do so I decided to drop by. Tell me about your friend..."

"There's nothing to tell," Rukawa replied curtly.

"Ah. So, it's not just the basket you're guarding now but her as well, huh?"

Rukawa ignored Mitsui's question and went over to Ryota who was telling the freshmen to introduce themselves.

"The number of players who wants to try-out this year have increased. The highest turnout in Shohoku history," Ayako was commenting to Haruko.

"It must be because Shohoku got to the Inter High," Haruko replied. "Look at that freshman! He's taller than Sakuragi-kun!"

Rukawa tuned out their voices and shot a surreptitious glance at Maira. His mind backtracked to Mitsui's comment of applying as her boyfriend and his conversation with Maira over lunch.

//flashback//

"Are you dating anyone?" Maira asked, curiously.

"What do you think?"

"Nah. You're like a walking block of ice. Your girlfriend will probably freeze if you get near her."

Kaede blinked. /She thinks of me that way?/

Maira looked at the expression on his face and began laughing. "I'm kidding, Kaede! That's my harsh way of saying you need to lighten up."

"Hn."

Maira rolled her eyes, "You need to talk more."

"You said girls like the mystery."

"Not all girls. Your groupie probably does. But there are girls who prefer guys who actually *talk*. Besides what's so mysterious about a block of ice?"

Kaede frowned.

Maira grinned, "I'm kidding! I missed teasing you, that's all."

"You came back all the way from America to torment and criticize me?"

"Hai."

"You really haven't changed a bit."

"Would you want me to change?"

Kaede smiled, "No." Pause. "Were you involved with anyone back in America?"

It was Maira's turn to stare at him. "Me? Hahaha!"

"Huh?"

"I don't like boys, remember?"

"Why?"

"I know boys too well. As far as boys and I are concerned, I'll always be just one of them. I used to pretend I was a guy just to escape the wrath of the fangirls of the basketball team."

"Oh." Kaede wasn't sure whether he should be relieved or disappointed.

"Who is that?" she asked pointing outside the window.

"The fat guy with the glasses?"

"No! The girl with him! Who is she? She's pretty."

Kaede stared at Maira. He wasn't relieved. He was disappointed. No, disappointed was an understatement. "Ayako. She's our team manager."

"Really? Cool! Introduce me to her, okay? I'll come with you during practice..."

//end flashback//

That shut him up. In fact, Rukawa just sat there and allowed his friend to eat her lunch while he stare in stunned silence. 

Maira had always been boyish. When they were kids, Kaede got picked on for being too thin, too small, and too pale. Maira had always been the one to defend him. She studied karate and kendo at a very young age. Hence, she was quite capable of fighting against numerous boys older and bigger than her.

When they joined a neighborhood basketball team everything changed. During that time Kaede was ten years old and Maira was nine. Kaede's health which suffered after the loss of his mother when he was nine began to improve due to the daily training. He had a growth spurt. However, he still stood a couple of centimeters shorter than Maira when she left for America, before Kaede's seventh grade, to start her sixth grade in Los Angeles.

His childhood experiences have left him introverted. Without Maira to keep him company, he just had himself. He devoted himself to basketball to fulfill his and Maira's dreams that at least one of them will reach professional basketball. And be number 1 in Japan. Maira's father was the one who introduced both of them to basketball. With basketball to keep him occupied, he managed to shut out the pain of losing his mother and the longing for the presence of his friend.

When he heard of the NBA, he decided that more than anything else, he wanted to go to America and play for the NBA. Other than playing for the NBA, he simply wanted to go to America and find Maira. She was his only friend. The only one who understood him. The only one who stood by him through thick and thin.

Kaede's rigorous training paid off when he became MVP in Junior High. But no one was there to share his triumph with him. Maira was in America. And his father was too busy with his job to care. Lots of fans where applauding. Lots of girls were screaming his name. But he all he wanted was just one smile from a girl miles away and hear her call him "Kae-chan".

"Rukawa!" A ball hit him on the face.

Kaede's head snapped back. /K'so./

"Kaede! Are you alright?" Maira called out in concern.

"I'm fine." /Physically fine. K'so./

"Something wrong, Rukawa?" Ryota asked.

"Nothing." /I might as well put all my frustration out on this game./ He caught the ball from Ryota and in moments he successfully dunked it over a terrified freshman.

"Good one, Kaede!" Maira shouted, grinning at him.

Rukawa's heart skipped a beat. There she was, cheering for him, smiling at him. For one fleeting moment his heart and spirit soared happily before it was crushed as his gaze landed on Ayako.

/Focus./

Renewly incensed, Rukawa raced to intercept the ball. He caught the ball in midair. He ran at top speed towards their side of the court and dunked the ball unchallenged. A couple of the first years were already panting but a couple of them looked like they were just starting to enjoy the game.

~*~

"That kid Kudo is the only one who looks like he can hold out against Rukawa," Mitsui commented from the sidelines where he's watching the game with Haruko and Ayako. Seniors are leading the freshmen, 25 - 16.

"He's from Takeishi. Junior High MVP. You were from Takeishi, Mitsui-sempai?," Haruko said.

"Hai," Mitsui was impressed. /Another one to follow the footsteps of the famous MVP Mitsui./ He frowned. /I just hope he doesn't follow too closely./ He winced as thoughts of his two gangster years came to mind.  
  
"Rukawa looks like he's out for blood," Ayako commented, frowning. "I wonder what set him off?"

/My comment about wanting to be Maira's boyfriend couldn't have affected him that much. Besides, I was just being honest. She is very pretty./ 

They watch as Rukawa tipped the ball into the basket, saving it from Sakuragi's messed up shot. A split second later, Rukawa and Sakuragi are trading insults. Some of the first years look terrified at the sight of Rukawa and Sakuragi fighting. Ryota was visibly pissed off. Maira look amused.

Mitsui sighed. /Better help Ryota break up those two./ Mitsui stood up at the same time Coach Anzai did. Rukawa and Sakuragi froze. Ryota breathed a sigh of relief.

"This is enough for now. Mitsui, would you like to participate on a two-on-two?"

"Yes, sensei!" Mitsui said, grinning.

"Good. Mitsui, Ryota in one team. Against Rukawa and Maira."

"Maira?" Hakuro and Ayako echoed in surprise.

"Coach, isn't the other team too powerful?" Ayako asked as Maira jogged over to Rukawa.

"Perhaps. We shall see.I want to see Rukawa's strenghts when he's playing with someone he trusts completely. I have seen them play before when they were kids on a two-on-two competition. The other players cannot match up to their skills. Sakuragi, would you like to referee?"

Sakuragi stared at coach Anzai. "Why does Micchy get to play and I don't?" Sakuragi pulled at their coach's chins. Ryota and Miyagi try to pull Hanamichi away. Ayako's fan appeared from nowhere and hit Sakuragi on the head.

"Hanamichi Sakuragi!"

"Itai! Fine. I'm referee," still grumbling Sakuragi grabbed a whistle, and went to the center of the court. Jump ball. Rukawa beat Mitsui and swatted the ball towards Maira.

The game had began. Within seven minutes, Rukawa and Maira was ahead. Mitsui began to see what Anzai-sensei meant about Rukawa playing with someone he trusts completely. Instead of keeping the ball and trying to change the flow of the game on his own, Rukawa willingly passes to Maira.

Rukawa jumped up for a dunk but Mitsui was there for the block. Rukawa expression didn't even change as he threw the ball behind him, as though he could somehow sense Maira would be there to catch the ball. Shock registered on Mitsui's face as he and Rukawa dropped to the floor. Ryota was in the air with Maira trying to block her fade away shot. The ball went in, not even touching the ring.

Score: 14 - 10 in favor of Maira and Rukawa.

"Don't play her like you would a girl, captain," Rukawa said as Ryota passed by. 

Maira grinned at Ryota, "The biggest mistake of the guys I play with is they're too nice to be physical. As long as you don't put your hands on private places I promise I won't beat you up."

Ryota can only gape at her directness.

"Don't hold back, Miyagi-sempai. If we lose I'll ask Ayako-sempai for you. If you lose you'll have to ask her out yourself," Maira grinned mischievously.

"What?" Ryota croaked. /She's been here a day and she knows about that already? Did Rukawa tell her? He doesn't strike me as the gossiping type./

Maira received Rukawa's overhead pass. "Going to the left."

/Fake!/

"Tsk. I told you I was going to the left!" The ball left her hands as she shot an easy three pointer.

"Damn."

"Better think of a good way to ask her out, sempai."

"WHAT?!"

"Oi, Ryochin, what are you two talking about?" Sakuragi asked.

"Shut up!" Ryota hissed as he ran towards their side of the court. The split second distraction was enough for Maira to grab the ball from Ryota in mid-dribble.

"K'so," Ryota gritted his teeth.

"Kaede!"

Long pass. Rukawa grabbed the ball in mid-air and performed a mid-air dunk.

Score 19 - 10.

"I can't ask her out," Ryota hissed. "And if you tell her anything I will..."

"You will what?" Maira asked not missing a beat as he try to get past her.

"I just can't ask her out," he insisted.

"I'll help you," Maira smiled slyly at him. "I've helped two guy friends get together with their girlfriends."

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself." She tapped the ball from his hands.

"ARRRGHHHH!!"

"Miyagi! Stop talking to her! She's trying to distract you!" Mitsui chastised as they ran after Maira. Not fast enough.

Maira does a quick layup shot. Score 21 - 10. Maira and Rukawa high fived. Rukawa was grinning. Sakuragi was steaming. Ryota was annoyed at himself. Mitsui was pissed off. And coach Anzai was smiling.

After four minutes of intense defense and offense, the game's favor is starting to shift to Mitsui and Ryota. Ryota is finally giving all of himself in the game, resigned with the fact that they won't win if he plays "nicely". Maira's fatigue and jet lag was catching up to her. She stopped commenting about Ayako and Ryota noticed her eyelids are starting to drop. She's tiring quickly due to Ryota's intense guard. Maira started missing easy shots. However, instead of looking annoyed, Rukawa seem more concerned.

Score 26-22, Rukawa and Maira on the lead.

"ITAI!" Rukawa's pass hit Maira smack on the forehead.

"Are you alright?" Ryota asked in concern, holding Maira's arm to help her regain balance.

"Mai-chan, daijoubu ka?" Rukawa jogged over to Maira. "I should have noticed you weren't looking, does anything hurt? Are you dizzy?"

Everyone sweatdropped as they watch Shohoku's icy player fussing over his friend. Ru, Ka, and Wa who were giggling uncontrollably when the ball hit Maira promptly shut up and turned green with envy. Haruko look stunned at Rukawa's reaction.

Rukawa tipped up Maira's face, pushed her hair back and inspected her forehead, still somewhat red from the impact.

"I'm fine. Really."

"I'm sorry..."

"No need to apologize," Maira gave Rukawa a reassuring smile. "Let's get this game over with."

"No," Rukawa's tone was final.

"What?" Maira and Mitsui exclaimed. "Ryota and I are just starting to catch up!" Mitsui added.

Rukawa shrugged, "We concede. You win."

"Eh?!" Mitsui stared.

Rukawa ignored Mitsui. "Sit down, I'll get our things then I'm walking you home."

"Kaede---"

"No arguments. I shouldn't have let you play. You're going home even if I have to drag you home. Is that clear?"

Maira hung her head in defeat, "Hai." Beat. "Oniisan," she added.

"Hn. Don't call me that," Rukawa turned to the still stunned Ryota. "Captain, will it be alright if I cut practice today? I have to walk Mai-chan home. I promise I'll make up for it tomorrow."

Ryota nodded, unable to speak. /This is so weird. Is this guy really Rukawa?/

"Thanks!" Rukawa walked off to ask Coach Anzai for a permission to leave.

Sakuragi is also staring at Rukawa. /I wonder if he's sick. Maybe his head got messed up when Ryochin's pass hit him on the head./

Maira's loud yawn shook Ryota from his shock. "Sorry we had to cut the game, Miyagi-sempai. We'll continue this again some..."

"Huh?" Sakuragi knelt in front of Maira. "She fell asleep. Nyahahaha. She's just like kitsune, always sleeping."

Rukawa came back a minute later, carrying his and Maira's bags. "Oi, wake up," he shook Maira. "I'm already carrying your stuff. I don't want to have to carry you too."

"Hmmm..." Maira yawned and cracked one eye open, "What time is it? It's the middle of the night. Leave me alone."

Everyone sweatdropped. She was speaking in English.

"Mai-chan," Rukawa said, sounding surprisingly patient, "it's evening. You're in *Japan*."

They sweatdropped again. Rukawa replied. In English.

"Oh?" Maira opened both eyes and saw Sakuragi. "Ahhh! What did you do to your hair?"

"NANI?" Sakuragi doesn't understand English very much.

"Nani? Ah. Japan," Maira mumbled coming half-awake. "Gomen. I thought you were James."

"Mai-channn! Get up!" Rukawa pulled Maira off her seat. /Who is James?/

"Um. Kae-chan, why are you so pale? How many times do I have to tell you that you need to get out more? And when did you get so tall?"

Rukawa turned chibi and sighed. /And she calls me weird. At least I don't talk nonsense while half-asleep./ "Come on, let's go," Rukawa half-carried, half-dragged Maira out the gym.

"I have the worst headache. Ouch, you stepped on my foot!"

"I'm half-carrying you already! Don't complain!" The door slammed shut behind Rukawa and Maira leaving the whole Shohoku team and their fans staring at the closed door.

* * *

author's note: this is my first Slam Dunk fanfic. i don't own Slam Dunk (unfortunately). please review, don't be too harsh on me, please ^^; this fic is non-yaoi/non-shounen ai. soon to be ryota-ayako ^^ 


End file.
